Only human
by palelueur
Summary: Christian Grey aimait faire souffrir ses soumises, il était méchant et cruel.. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Anastasia Steele, qui s'avéra être bien plus cruelle qu'il ne l'ait jamais été. Elle le quitte un jour sans aucune pitié, mais Christian n'est pas de cet avis et ne s'avoue pas vaincu. / AnastasiaxChristian.


Hey guys ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Je la publiais tout d'abord en anglais mais au final je préfère quand même en français haha.

Ne vous en faites pas, je continue Tu seras mienne, je publierai la suite ce week-end.

Bonne lecture :-)

CPOV

J'adorais faire souffrir les femmes. Bien évidemment, j'aimais aussi leur donner du plaisir, mais la souffrance.. Rien ne pouvait plus m'exciter que voir leurs corps endoloris. Je ne faisais ça qu'avec des femmes consentantes, bien sûr. Même si leur infliger des punitions contre leurs grès m'était d'une très grande satisfaction.. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le contrôle absolu en faisant ça. À vrai dire, j'ai toujours tout contrôlé, avec mon entreprise et autre, mais c'était beaucoup plus puissant avec les femmes.

Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Anastasia Steele, trois semaines plus tôt. Une femme naïve et plutôt timide, une jolie brune avec de magnifiques yeux bleus je pensais avoir trouvé ma future soumise. Malheureusement, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais tord.

Elle était trop têtue, désobéissante et bien trop intelligente pour que je puisse lui faire mal dans ma salle de jeux. Anastasia Steele était aussi la femme la plus mystérieuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je n'ai trouvé aucune information à son propos, comme je le faisais toujours avec mes soumises, à part qu'elle avait vingt-deux ans, qu'elle travaillait dans une maison d'édition et que sa mère était morte deux ans plus tôt. Je n'avais aucune information à propos de son père et elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. Sa seule amie s'avérait être Katherine Kavanagh, une journaliste. Voilà tout ce que je savais d'Anastasia, et elle n'a jamais voulu m'en dire plus. Elle était un secret à elle seule. Que c'était frustrant.

Son mystère a tout foutu en l'air, _elle_ m'a foutu en l'air. J'ai commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour elle que je n'arrivais pas à accepter, que je n'avais jamais connus auparavant. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser, aujourd'hui encore. _Elle_ me contrôlait, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

Deux jours plus tôt, j'ai alors réalisé qu'Anastasia Steele allait très vite devenir mon pire cauchemar.

Elle est venue à l'Escala, cela allait être sa troisième fois dans la chambre rouge. Je voulais lui faire des choses tellement plus hard.. Les deux premières, elle avait aimé, après tout j'y avais été doucement.. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait excité. Jamais une soumise ne m'avait fait cet effet. Et cette nuit-là, je voulais aller plus loin, pendant des nuits j'en avais rêvé. Malheureusement, Anastasia ne voulait pas elle. À la place, elle s'est sentie obligée de me poser des questions à propos de mon passé, alors qu'elle ne voulait jamais rien me dire du sien. Je pensais qu'elle se foutait de moi. Je lui ai donc dit, sous le coup de l'énervement, qu'elle pourrait aller se faire foutre avec ses questions puisqu'elle n'était elle-même pas capable de me parler du sien, et là, elle m'a alors mis une claque dans la figure. Une claque comme jamais on ne m'en avait mis, sur le visage bien évidemment, je m'en souviendrai toujours. Une soumise en devenir m'a foutu une claque. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter, je me suis tant énervé, je lui ai donc donné la punition qu'elle méritait. À l'aide d'une de mes ceintures, je l'ai fessé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne.

J'étais si soulagé et satisfait après ça, mais cela n'a duré que quelques secondes. Quelque chose s'est passé après cette punition, une chose qui me changerait à tout jamais.

Anastasia s'est relevé de la table, son sang coulait désormais le long de ses jambes. Elle m'a fait face, nue, sans aucune larmes dans ses yeux. Toutes mes autres soumises pleuraient quand j'en venais à les faire saigner. Tout le temps. Mais elle, rien, pas une once de douleur dans son regard. Ella m'a alors regardé droit dans les yeux. Elle était terriblement enragé, mais elle ne souffrait pas comme je l'aurais voulu.

\- Bien joué, Grey. **M'a-t-elle dit d'un ton sarcastique**

Et sur ces mots, elle est sortie de la chambre sans un seul regard pour moi. Me laissant désarmé, bouche bée.

Je l'ai alors attendu dans mon salon. Après une heure d'attente, je l'ai finalement entendu sortir de sa chambre. Je me suis aussitôt levé lorsqu'elle a fait son apparition en bas des escaliers. Elle portait une robe verte moulante, ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un noir profond, ce qui la rendait encore plus mystérieuse. Elle attendait, debout face à moi, la tête haute. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi et c'était elle qui était en train de déstabiliser.

Et à ce moment, je sus alors que Anastasia Steele était bien plus puissante que je ne l'avais jamais été.

\- Je m'en vais. **M'a-t-elle annoncé, sourcils froncés.**

Elle me quittait. C'était fini. Tout s'écroulait. Et je ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Anastasia..

\- Je n'avais même pas signé le contrat.. Et regarde ce que tu m'as fait.. **Elle commençait à perdre son sang froid sous le coup de l'énervement**

\- Je sais.. Je..

\- Personne ne me fait du mal. Personne. **M'a-t-elle alors interrompu d'un ton agressif.**

En effet, personne ne pouvait faire du mal à Anastasia. C'était elle qui faisait mal aux autres.

- _Ils_ m'ont appris à être bien plus forte que ça. _Ils_ m'ont appris à ne jamais me rabaisser pour un homme. Je ne suis pas ton esclave sexuel.

Que voulait-elle dire par ''ils''? Je ne comprenais pas. M'avait-elle trompé ? Avait-elle eu d'autres copains avant moi ? Pourtant elle était vierge, elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé un seul homme.

\- Ils ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Ana ? **Je pouvais sentir la rage qui parcourait mon corps**

 _-_ Ferme-la. Tu me dégoûtes.

C'était vrai, je la dégoutais, j'avais pu voir le dégoût sur son visage. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je fus attristé et désolé de voir une femme ainsi. Je me suis senti coupable, je ne pouvais même plus la regarder en face. _Merde, cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, cela aurait du être elle en train de souffrir, pas moi._

Elle est alors resté droite comme une statue pendant quelques minutes, je pouvais sentir son regard haineux posé sur moi. Si elle avait pu me tuer avec ses yeux..

D'un coup, elle s'est détourné de moi et a commencé à marcher vers l'ascenseur. _Non_. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Elle était bien trop spéciale pour que j'abandonne.

\- Anastasia, je t'en prie. Pardonne moi. **Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire mes pensées..**

Merde, qu'est-ce que j'étais pathétique. Mais j'aurais pu tout faire pour elle. Malheureusement.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle s'est tourné vers moi et m'a lancé un sourire proche de celui du diable.

\- Seul Dieu pardonne.

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle, me laissant désemparé. Je ne pouvais pas croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais ce que je sais à ce présent, c'est que Anastasia Steele sera pire qu'un cauchemar. Et malgré ça, je suis prêt à tout faire pour la reconquérir.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le prologue. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite.

Dans les chapitres, il y aura à chaque fois le PDV d'Ana et le PDV d'Christian, j'alternerai.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela m'encourage beaucoup !

Merci pour votre lecture :)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
